


Caught Up In The Moment

by Audett99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feel-good, Hurt Derek, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Worried Stiles Stilinski, honestly derek isnt even hurt that bad, oh well, witches are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audett99/pseuds/Audett99
Summary: Stiles really hates witches.





	Caught Up In The Moment

Witches, Stiles decided, are disgusting. Using bones and blood from dead animals or humans to create a creepy spell. It's just really gross. Those poor little animals deserve something better than to be used to for some harmful spell. And, yeah, the pack has run into their fair share of witches. One time there was a guy who killed puppies for a spell to get the girl of his dreams. There was a teenage girl who got mixed up with the wrong crowd and paid the price. There was an old hag who decided she didn't want to be old anymore. So you could say the pack knew how to deal with witches. 

But they had never run into such an experienced witch before. And this lady was like top notch, knew what the hell she was about. Stiles would probably have liked her if it wasn't for the dissecting of innocent people, and the fact that she was using her spells against the pack at the moment. 

They were in the witches suburban house, which wasn't the scene you would imagine for an epic showdown of witches and werewolves. But there they were, standing in the living room, waiting for someone to make the first move. Scott was standing slightly in front of Stiles (because of course, Derek would make Scott be a werewolf shield for Stiles), moments away from shifting. Derek, who already had his fangs and claws out, stood closest to the witch, basically making himself the target of any spell she might throw. Stiles is totally going to have to lecture him on being a martyr... _again_. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica are also in full shift, ready to pounce at any moment. The witch, however, looked amused at the pack. Like she was thinking, ' _You really think you can defeat me? Hah, y'all are cute_.' It was quite annoying.

"I really don't have time for this, kids." The witch sighed dramatically. "I'm very busy in trying to make people's lives better."

"Oh really?" Stiles snapped back. "Like you 'helped' the girl with her boy trouble? By killing her ex?"

"She asked me to," The witch responded, shrugging her shoulders without a care in the world. "I'm really don't want to harm any of you."

"Well, that's a shame," Isaac said, his beta gold eyes shining. "Because we really want to harm you."

"I don't want to harm you," the witch repeated, her eyes fixed on Isaac, "but I will if I have to."

Before anyone could even blink, a flash of green erupted from the witch and hit Isaac square in the chest. Isaac was thrown back into the wall, making several picture frames and a vase fall to the floor. Then everything erupted into chaos. Erica roared, making a move to pounce on the witch, but she was also thrown back into the fireplace. In the back of his mind, Stiles thought that Erica would bitch later about the soot in her hair. Boyd also roared but made his way to Erica to make sure she was alright. Scott abandoned his place in front of Stiles to get closer to the witch, his shift now on fully. Derek was the only one who had managed to hurt the witch, swinging his claws into her each of her sides, while she was distracted by Erica. 

The witch now had a hateful look on her face, her eyes gleaming with determination. She was breathing deeply, and after a few seconds she closed her eyes and started saying words in a foreign language. Like Stiles mentioned, she was an experienced witch. It only took her a second to formulate a spell that was able to knock every single one of the pack onto their backs. 

"You are all fools!" The witch declared. "You have no idea how powerful I am. You will never defeat me." With that, a red-hot light erupted in her hand and she sent it right into Derek's chest, making him howl in pain. 

Acting on instinct, Stiles reached behind his back, grasping the gun in his waistband, and pulled it out. Without properly waiting to see exactly where the witch was, he sent three shots in the general direction she was in. By the painful shout he heard, he figured one bullet made its mark. But, just as quickly as she'd made the sound, she was gone. 

Stiles immediately jumped up from his position and ran to Derek, who was on his back and unconscious. Shaking Derek's shoulders did nothing, making Stiles' heart beat faster.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted, panic threading his voice. Looking behind him, he saw the three betas and Scott standing up from the floor. "Scott! We need to get Derek to Deaton!"

-

Days. Derek has been unconscious for days. Deaton said that the witch had put a sleeping spell on Derek, not fatal but there was no way to know when he would wake. That didn't stop Stiles from worrying about the werewolf. If there was a class on how to excessively worry about things, Stiles would ace the course. Actually, he would probably teach it. That's not the point, the point is Stiles naturally excessively worries about things and when that 'thing' is his boyfriend, well. Stiles was basically a walking panic attack. 

Stiles vaguely remembers hearing Scott say that Isaac found the witch in woods, bleeding out from the scratches and the bullet wound in her stomach. Finding himself, not being able to care, Stiles put his motivation into moving Derek back into the loft and into his bed.

It's almost been a week when Derek finally opens his eyes. Stiles hadn't left his side for more than ten minutes, no matter how much his friends and his dad pleaded for him to get rest. (" _I am_ not _leaving him, Scott! If he dies, I-...I'm not leaving_.") There were bags under his eyes and, yeah, he needed a shower. But his boyfriend was way more important than sleep and hygiene. But when Derek opened his eyes, Stiles nearly sobbed with relief and threw himself on the beta werewolf. Before Derek could even figure out where he was, Stiles' lips were on his. The kiss was desperate and sad and hopeful. Tears were going down Stiles' face and, he would deny to the ends of the earth, but he made a whining sound in the back of his throat. 

Stiles pulled back and looked into Derek's eyes. "Marry me."

And, _whoa_ , that was not what Stiles had planned to say. Derek's and Stiles' eyes both widened at the two words. However not planned that was Stiles found that the words didn't taste bad or leave a bad feeling in his stomach. He felt excited, and ready and so so in love with the man laying down in front of him. 

"Wow, I thought a proposal would have been met with a rant from you," Derek whispered, eyes gleaming with happiness. 

"Is that a yes?" Stiles asked, smiling and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Of course, I'll marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from oops. I just had this urge to have Stiles propose marriage after life and death circumstances.  
> also, yeah, I suck at writing action sorry.  
> Anyway, I hoped you liked this little drabble.


End file.
